¡Navidad y Año Nuevo!
by Blumenzucht
Summary: Los invito a leer esté especial, conformado por 2 historias sobre mis parejas favoritas de SNK. La primer historia sera Jean x Armin y sera sobre la navidad. La historia de como se conocieron y fue avanzando su relación hasta el presente. La segunda sera Levi x Eren, narrada la mayoría desde el punto de vista del levi en Año Nuevo. Es muy linda. ¡Espero les gusté!


**_¡Estoy tan feliz!_**

 ** _¡Los quiero mucho!_**

 ** _¡Feliz navidad! Un poco tarde... Debido a que estaba de viaje y no llevaba la computadora conmigo._**

 ** _Más bien no llevaba el cargador._**

 ** _¡Felices fiestas!_**

 ** _Este es mi especial(?) Tiene más de 10,000 palabras el segundo no será tan largo._**

 ** _Intenté_** ** _hacerlo sin faltas de ortografía aunque claro habrá una que otra..._**

 ** _Serán 2 historias._**

 ** _La segunda será publicada el 31 de diciembre._**

 _ **Esta primera sera Jean x Armin (Navidad)  
**_

 _ **La segunda será Levi x Eren. (Año Nuevo)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: No se escribir Lemmon.**_

 **Este Fic tiene contenido Yaoi (Chico x Chico) y con mucho respeto le pediré que se retiren si no sienten agrado hacia este genero.**

 **Los personajes son 100% propiedad de Hajime Isayama y su obra Shingeki No Kyojin- Attack On Titan- Ataque De Los Titanes. , solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz** **Navidad** **Arlert!**

 **x853**

 **Jean.**

Este día exactamente hace 3 años, nuestra relación ha ido avanzando bastante bien. Tal vez no hayamos tenido sexo todavía porque a el le aterraba un poco la idea de hacerlo, la primera vez que se lo propuse... "Dame un poco más de tiempo." No es que me haya rechazado tan solo no quiso, y no volví a sacar el tema después de ahí.

No se como he podido resistir ponerle una mano encima, mientras el trabaja con algunos informes que le pide el Capitán Erwin, me lanza una que otra mirada, cuando el ve que me doy cuenta se pone completamente rojo, sonríe disimuladamente y regresa la vista a sus papeles. Es siempre la misma rutina, me gusta ver su cara de concentración, cómo cada 5 minutos acomoda sus anteojos y recorre el mismo cabello por detrás de su oreja.

¿Por qué comenzamos a salir? Fue Bertholdt quien lo había propuesto, claro antes de saber que el era el Titan Colosal. El había notado que tenía cierto interés por el chico. ¿Era demasiado obvio? Todos lo habían notado, menos Eren el siempre es ciego con este tipo de cosas, ah y para mi suerte "el" tampoco se había dado cuenta. Era muy inteligente, o tal vez soló seguía con la idea de que me gustaba Mikasa. Lo de ella fue algo que se paso con el tiempo una vez que comencé a conocerlo mejor.

Recuerdo que durante las cenas (antes de convertirnos en soldados) , me gustaba acercarme a el y sacar algún tema de conversación la mayoría de las veces al azar, tan solo quería escuchar como era a mí a quien dirigía la palabra, como decía "Jean" antes o incluso después de cada oración que hablaba.

Tenía que fingir sentir todavía algo por Mikasa para que no se diera cuenta de lo tan loco que estaba por el. Recuerdo que algunas veces me quedaba despierto hasta tarde con el ya que tenía pesadillas, le contaba historias al azar de lo que se me ocurriera como si el fuera un niño y el aveces se reía de las cosas tan absurdas que inventaba, y otras veces lo entretenía jugando Ajedrez aunque ya sabía que siempre iba a perder contra el, verlo sonreír olvidando por completo lo asustado que estaba hace unos minutos me tranquilizaba. La primera vez estuve un poco asustado, el de repente había venido hasta mi dormitorio despertándome a mitad de la noche diciendo que había mojado la cama. A el le daba un poco de vergüenza, claro tal vez no sea normal que un chico de 14 años moje su cama pero, ¿Por qué me pidió ayuda a mí? El podría haberle dicho a Eren quien había estado con el la mayoría del tiempo que llevaba con vida. Pero no, el vino pidiendo ayuda a mí un extraño al que llevaba conociendo de apenas hace 2 años con el que solo había hablado una que otra vez.

Fue la primera vez que mi corazón latió tan rápido como pudo, me sigo diciendo que era porque estaba asustado, pero fue el mejor susto de mi vida.

De ahí cada vez que el se sentía asustado oh tenía alguna pesadilla acudía siempre a mí, y había pasado un año en total. Todas las noches era lo mismo, temía que mi corazón se fuese a salir del pecho o que el pudiera escuchar todo lo que gritaba en el interior cuando se quedaba dormido en mi hombro después de una historia o como me gustaba recorrer su cabello hacía un lado cuando quedaba dormido sobre el tablero de ajedrez sintiendo lo suave que era su piel y con las yemas de los dedos rozaba sus mejillas deslizando hasta su barbilla y finalmente llegando a eso tan carnosos y rosados labios , me gustaba pensar que era de una porcelana muy fina a la que se le debía tratar con delicadeza, que con cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera romperse.

Tenía tantos pensamientos acerca de él, por más que lo intentara no podía salirse de mi cabeza y en algunas ocasiones llegaba a dolerme cuando me preguntaba como iba mejorando mi relación con Mikasa. Aveces el también podía ser un idiota, por más que fuera excelente en el salón de clases una persona no puede percatarse de todas las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.

-Ya no miras tanto a Mikasa como antes ¿Pasó algo?- Ese día no le contesté ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que cuando el estaba junto a ellos, en realidad era a el a quien miraba?. Me dí media vuelta y no le hablé por el resto del día, aunque sentía como me miraba profundamente desde el lugar donde se encontraba. Hasta el General tuvo que regañarle ya que en todo lo que había transcurrido del día no había prestado ni la más mínima atención.

En la noche escuche el rechinar de la puerta, ese que se hacía cuando se abría. Era él, ahora no parecía tener problemas para dormir más bien tenía una cara de preocupación, yo seguí recostado en la cama fingiendo que dormía. El pasó de largo al lado mi cama y se fue a la que estaba frente. -Marco.- Empezó a mover a mi compañero y este se despertó preguntando lo que pasaba. ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de mí? Intenté escuchar de lo que hablaban pero hablaban muy despacio y solo pude escuchar el final.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes como es Jean el no se molesta sin razón alguna.- Marco finalmente sonrío y revolvió el cabello de este.

¿Piensa que me enoje con el? Bueno en cierto modo era verdad, pero no creí que le importara tanto. También tendré que hablar respecto a Marco del asunto ese de revolverle el cabello.

-¿Jean?- Se acercó a mi cama, mierda ¿se había dado cuenta? Cerré mis ojos de nuevo. -Perdona si te hice molestar no era mi intención...No tal vez, perdona Jean no volveré a hacerlo...- Escuche como se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y sentía como me miraba detenidamente el ¿pensaba en como disculparse conmigo?, finalmente se escaparon unas palabras de la boca. -Está bien, no estoy enojado.- Abrí lo ojos y le miré. El sonrío nervioso y a pesar de estar oscuro, apostaría a que su cara se había puesto totalmente roja.

-¿A-Ah si? ¡Que alivio!- El se había levantado. -A-Adiós Jean.- El se dio la vuelta, quería hablar con el un rato más compensando lo que no habíamos hablado hoy.

-Tienes un lindo trasero.- Dije. El se volteo a verme de nuevo rápidamente y con una expresión muy tonta, camino hacía atrás sin despegar la vista de mí hasta que finalmente se topó con la puerta, salió y la cerró.

Yo me reí un poco el aveces era muy ¿adorable, lindo? Ambas. A partir de ahí el empezó a actuar de manera extraña, cada vez que hablábamos el nunca me daba la espalda, y siempre intentaba que no me fuera detrás de el. Se lo había tomado muy enserio, pero en realidad si tenía un muy lindo trasero. Tenía una buena forma, aveces me daban ganas de tocarlo y apretarlo levemente, ¿cuál sería la reacción del rubio al sentir como lo aprieto? ¿Sería placentero? ¿Le molestaría? ¿Sería más suave por debajo de la ropa? Hasta ahora solo había uno que otro rocé con mi mano, el no parecía darse cuenta, claro era lo más normal que uno de vez en cuando se topé con las personas y hubiera uno que otro rocé.

-Ustedes deberían salir.- Era de noche y todos los chicos nos habíamos reunido en uno de los dormitorios para una "charla" . De repente se empezó a hablar sobre las chicas, todos se preguntaban sobre que chica les gustaba. -¿Eh? ¿Como que gustar? ¿Es un tipo de titan nuevo?- Preguntó Eren, el nunca comprende estás cosas. -¿Y tu Jean?- Me preguntaron. Todos ahí sabían quien me gustaba. -Bien.- Dije.

-Oh, ¿Mikasa ya te ha dicho algo?- Todos rieron ante el comentario que había hecho el menor. -¿He? ¿Por qué están riendo?- Preguntó.

-No es nada- Aclaró Reiner. -Ustedes deberían salir.- Inmediatamente voltee a ver a Bertholdt quien nos miraba detenidamente a ambos. -¿Cuando piensas decirle?- Preguntó el mismo. Iba a decir algo pero el rubio me interrumpió. -¡T-Te dije que era un secreto!- Grito y se escucho alrededor de toda la habitación, el se tapo la cara con sus manos. -N...No les hagas caso Jean.- Dijo "Armin". ¿A quién se refería?

Nunca escuche a Armin levantar la voz de tal modo, ¿a que quería referirse con que era un secreto? -Jean a ti te gusta Armin ¿no?- Me preguntó Marco. Y en ese momento Armin volteó a verme con lo ojos muy abiertos. Yo desvíe la mirada y asentí con la cabeza. -¿Entonces? Si a Armin le gustas ¿no es eso un amor correspondido?- Sonrío.

¿Le gustó a Armin? Quisiera saber... ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué?... Tomé la mano de Armin eh ignorando completamente a la gente de nuestro alrededor lo dije. No estaba seguro de a que se referían pero actué según lo entendido, y así las cosas terminaron como debían de hacerlo.

-Me gustas Armin.- El apretó un poco mi mano y asintió con la cabeza. - Creo que...A mi también me gusta Jean.- Sonrío, pero no como siempre lo hacía, esta sonrisa reflejaba demasiada pureza y felicidad. Pero lo más importante... -¡¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo?!- Me apresuré a preguntar, eran palabras que había tenido guardadas desde hace años atrás.

-¡¿De que mierda están hablando?! ¡No entiendo nada!- Gritó Eren. Le dí un leve beso en la frente a Armin, el sonrío y jalo del cuello de mi camiseta. Me dio un beso y no en la frente como lo había hecho yo. En los labios.

En realidad ese día todos habíamos regresado de una pequeña fiesta que habían hecho los generales para nosotros, una pequeña fiesta debido al 25 de Diciembre.

Navidad.

Recuerdo que el día después desperté y sentía algo un poco pesado sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a cierto rubio durmiendo en mi pecho, se le veía muy tranquilo y no quería molestarle, así que hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría encontrándose en una situación como esta con la persona que le gusta. Lo abrace, el era muy pequeño y cabía en mis brazos con facilidad, acaricie su espalda por encima de la ropa y se retorció un poco, planeaba bajar la mano hasta su trasero pero el comenzó a despertar. Se sonrojo un poco al ver la posición en la que estábamos, y después se disculpo. Anoche las cosas habían pasado tan rápido y desperté feliz sabiendo que no había sido un sueño. Para estar seguro... -¡Armin...Te amo!-

Se quedo viéndome por algunos segundos y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Solo eso?

La días pasaron y por más que intentará que el respondiera a cada "Te amo" todas las veces solo asentía con la cabeza y después se iba. ¿Era todo una broma por navidad? Acaso...¿Fui el único que se lo tomó enserio? No, eso no fue una broma Armin no hace esta clase de bromas, de echo ¡Ni siquiera hace bromas! Eso se le daba muy mal, ya que sus bromas eran recurrentes a tener que ver algo con las matemáticas o las ciencias.

-¡Armin Arlert!- Llegué a su dormitorio gritando. El se espantó, estaba leyendo un libro y sus anteojos casi caían. -¿Q-Qué sucede?- Me preguntó. -Exijo una explicación.- Conteste. -Ah, el libro trata sobre como la muralla...- Lo interrumpí. -No sobre eso, ¿Por qué evitas mi amor?- El se quedó viéndome con cara de no tener idea ya después reacciono acerca de mi pregunta.

-Ah...Creí que solo me estabas molestando con eso... Lo siento.- Sonrío

Buenos si es un poco molesto que alguien te grite cada 5 minutos algo como "Te amo" , y yo también lo consideraría una broma si fuese así. -Ah...Lo siento.- Agache la cabeza.

-Te amo.- Dijo Armin mirándome con la misma sonrisa de ese día. No me importaba que todos nos estuvieran viendo, quería tomarlo en esos momentos y hacerlo totalmente mío.

 **Armin.**

¿Qué si estoy conforme con la relación que tengo con Jean? Bueno supongo que si, ha durado 3 años exactamente así que sí. Nuestra relación funciona. Menos por la parte del sexo...Yo...Eren me ha contado su experiencia con Levi y dijo que dolía demasiado, eso me hace sentir inseguro. Dice que tampoco pudo sentarse bien durante una semana completa. Pero a Jean no parece molestarle la idea de no haber tenido sexo, nunca más volvió a sacar ese tema. Aunque hubo una vez que intentamos hacer algo parecido.

Fue hace aproximadamente un año más o menos. Jean y yo habíamos salido por más de 2 años.

Jean había estado muy pegado a mí los últimos días algunas veces mientras dormíamos el abrazaba demasiado fuerte, "Tal vez tenga frío" pensaba. Yo no le presté importancia hasta que empezó a hacerse más común. Llegábamos a casa y el me ayudaba a quitarme las ligas del equipo y a desabotonar mi camiseta, otras veces mientras hacía mi trabajo el llegaba y por debajo de la mesa me acariciaba la pierna. Cada vez que la cosa se ponía extraña, comenzaba a habla de repente. ¿Como te fue en el día? ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy? ¿Uff que clima hace hoy verdad?

Esa semana me dio curiosidad de saber, y como Eren había tenido ya esas "cosas" con el Capitán, decidí preguntarle.

-O-Oye Eren... Tu una vez me dijiste que habías hecho "eso" con Levi.- El me miró confundido -¿"Eso"?..-

Bueno, ah Eren debías hablarle directamente sobre algo para que pudiera entenderte. -Has tenido sexo con el capitán ¿no?- Pregunté y se sonrojo un poco.

-S-Sí.- Afirmo. -¿Como se siente?...Esque creo que Jean me ha estado mandando indirectas últimamente...Pero no se que debo hacer.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo...Se siente bien, aunque aveces duele... Depende de quien sea tu pareja creo...- Se rasco la nuca. -La primera vez no pude caminar en una semana completa.-

-Eso no ayuda demasiado...Pero, gracias.- ¿Depende de quien sea tu pareja? Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo, Jean no usa tanto la fuerza bruta como el Capitán. Aunque me hace dudar un poco. -Por cierto Armin, felicidades.- Dijo Eren.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Es tu cumpleaños no?-

-Ah, gracias.-

Lo había olvidado de tanto trabajo que tenía los últimos días, bueno no es algo tan importante creo que ni Jean se acuerda de eso. Esta mañana cuando desperté el se había ido antes y dejo una nota en la mesa de estudio: "Lo siento Armin, tengo algo importante que hacer. Regresaré tarde a casa hoy, no me esperes." ¿Y si Jean estaba teniendo una aventura con alguna chica? Bueno, después de todo Jean no se considera del todo una persona "homosexual" así que puede seguir teniendo atracción hacía las chicas. Bueno Jean no es capaz de esas cosas...El hasta ahora había sido honesto con Armin excepto aquella vez que...Y aquella... Ah, y también... Bueno no siempre. Pero salir con otra persona a mis espaldas es demasiado incluso para el. Tan solo, Jean no haría eso. El me ha contado de lo tan loco que estaba por mí cuando eramos reclutas. Pero ¿y si es eso? Tal vez no era como el pensaba y se desilusiono.

El resto del día estuve pensando en mil y un maneras del porque su comportamiento. Ese día no me había llegado mucho trabajo así que regresaría a casa más temprano que de costumbre. El capitán me dio la autorización para retirarme, así que guarde las cosas en un archivero y cerré la oficina. Mire por el pasillo y estaban ahí los mismos soldados de siempre, formando una fila al lado de mi puerta al momento de verme todos saludaron.

-¡Buenas noches General Armin!.- Todavía no me acostumbraba a tener subordinados, le era útil al Comandante Erwin así que me ascendió a esté puesto, algunos de los soldados nuevos eran incluso más grandes que yo, o más fuertes. Pero eso a Levi no perece afectarle, claro algunos eran muy altos pero no más fuertes que el. En cambio yo parecía una tipo de broma comparado a el. Bueno, Jean me había dado un poco más de confianza en mi mismo, ahora creo que solo estoy siendo sincero...

-Gracias.- Me incline y sonreí. -¡Oh no es necesario que se incline, usted es nuestro superior!-

-No soy ni dos años mayor que ustedes así que no sean tan formales conmigo, me inclino porque me enseñaron lo que son los buenos modales. Pueden retirarse, descansen.-

-Ah, por cierto como sus soldados no nos concierne pero... ¡Feliz cumpleaños General!-

Sonreí -Gracias.- Me fui caminando por el pasillo, en la salida me encontré con Connie. -¿Te vas? Es raro casi siempre te vas a mitad de la noche o más tarde.-

-Si, terminé mi trabajo.-

-Oh genial, yo espero a Sasha, está hablando con la Capitana Hanji.-

-¿Por lo del bebé?- El asintió. Pensaba retirarme ya. -¿No esperaras a Jean?- Preguntó

-¿Jean? ¿Está aquí?- Por lo regular iba a mi oficina una que otra vez para molestar.

-Hace rato lo vi con Levi, parecían hablar de algo importante ¡ah! y me dijo que no te lo ...¡Mierda!-

-No te preocupes ¿Si lo ves le dices que me fui?- El asintió.

-Ah, por cierto lo escuche de Eren hace un momento. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Sonreí. -Gracias, buenas noches.-

Salí del edificio, Jean y yo vivíamos cerca del cuartel en una pequeña casa en Trost. De vez en cuando visitaba a su madre y le llevaba flores que crecían por ahí. Su madre sabía de nuestra relación y no le molestaba ni un poco, al principio el no quería decírselo pero tuvo que hacerlo después de que ella nos viera dándonos un beso en la vieja habitación de Jean. Ella se alegró ya que pensaba que con la personalidad de su hijo nunca conseguiría una pareja, aunque yo no le pudiera dar nietos ella me aceptaba y era bastante agradable. Cada vez que iba me invitaba una taza de té y charlábamos sobre algunas cosas.

Camine por el sendero, aunque a esta hora ya estaba muy oscuro. No había ríos cercas por lo cuál era un lugar tranquilo, y debido a los arboles que había se daba una buena sombra, aunque en esta época de invierno hace mucho frío y cuando las hojas caen es difícil de limpiar. Era una noche fría, el único sonido era el del viento y mis pisadas en la tierra húmeda. Finalmente llegué a nuestra casa. Era muy acogedora, me apresuré a entrar y eché algunos trozos de madera a la fogata. Miré en la mesa y seguía la misma nota ahí, la arrugue en una bola y la tiré al cesto. Fui directo a la habitación y guarde el uniforme, busqué entre la ropa una pijama pero todas estaban secándose fuera. Agarré una camisa de Jean y me la puse encima, me quedaba a mitad del muslo pero no era tanto problema.

Pensaba en preparar algo de cenar, pero mejor decidí hacer té. No cocinaba muy bien así que Jean se encargaba de eso, casi siempre el llegaba temprano. ¿Estaba con Levi no? Mmmm... Nunca los había visto conversar pero como dijo Connie parecía importante su platica.

Sí...Levi tiene a Eren así que no debo preocuparme...Aguarda...No, no estoy celoso, el es solo el capitán queriendo hablar con un soldado. Me estaba sirviendo té en una taza y me repetía lo mismo en mente. "Es solo el capitán."

Tocaron la puerta y casi dejaba caer la taza del susto.

-¿Q-Quién?- Pregunté.

\- Soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser?- Jean. Abrí la puerta y el entró, se le veía cansado. -¿Estas bien?- El asintió y me miro de arriba hacía abajo. -¿No es mi camisa?- Preguntó.

-Ah, pensé que no habría problema, la ropa sigue secándose.- El sonrío. -No te preocupes se mira lindo.- Revolvió mi cabello. -Hoy estuvo muy tranquilo, normalmente vas a verme seguido a mi oficina.-

-Ah...Estaba ocupado ¿No leíste la nota?- Dijo, se sentó en una silla y yo estaba sirviendo otra taza para el. -Si la leí.- Lleve la taza y la puse en la mesa cuidadosamente para que no emitiera ruido alguno. -¿Como te fue en el trabajo?- Preguntó.

-No me llegó mucho esté día así que termine temprano, ¿y que hiciste tu?.-

-Genial, nada importante ¿No tienes hambre?- Se levanto del lugar y camino hacía la cocina. Esas preguntas...¿Estaba evitando algo?

-No realmente...Connie me dijo que te vio conversando con Levi hoy.- El se detuvo. -¿Ah si? Que raro...-

-Si...¿Trabajo?- Tomé un sorbo de té. -Algo así.- Contestó.

-Dijo Connie que parecía muy importante.-

-Lo era, mucho...Aguarda, de casualidad...?- Yo negué inmediatamente. -¡No, no estoy celoso!- Grité.

-¿Crees que hay algo entré el Capitán y yo? El es asombroso pero da mucho miedo... Eren es al único que le atrae eso, tiene fetiches raros.- Dijo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacías con el?- Pregunté.

-Nada por lo que debas preocuparte.- Se acercó y me dio un abrazo. -¿Sabes? De verdad se ve muy lindo cuando usas esta camisa, pueden verse tus piernas y son bastante atractivas.-

Sentí mi sangre hirviendo, aveces decía cosas tan raras... -¿N-No me dirás que hacías con el capitán?- Una de sus manos se metió por debajo a la camisa y acaricio mi espalda. - Es muy suave tu piel Armin...No te preocupes por eso...- Su otra mano tocaba mi trasero por encima del bóxer. -¡¿D...Donde estas tocando?!- Eso se sentía raro...

-Siempre había querido tocarlo...es grande.- Lo apretó un poco. -¡Ah! Jean...- El me miró directamente a los ojos. -Armin...¿Podemos tener sexo?- El me lo decía con seriedad...Pero ¿Y si me duele?..

-Yo... Dame un poco más de tiempo.- Dije.

El asintió y se aparto. -Lo siento, ah no tarda en llegar.-

-He ¿Quién...?-

Alguien toco la puerta. -¡Ah yo iré! Tu tápate los ojos.- Dijo Jean.

Obedecí.

Se escuchó como charlaba con alguien y cerraba la puerta finalmente. -¿Ya puedo ver?-

-Aún no...- Se escuchaba mucho ruido en la cocina. -¡Ya puedes!-

Destape mis ojos y en la mesa había un pastel y había colgado un letrero del techo. " _Feliz cumpleaños Armin."_

-Creí que lo habías olvidado...Yo incluso lo olvide.- Dije nervioso.

El se río un poco -Nunca lo olvidaría, te amo Armin... Yo necesitaba los ingredientes para el pastel, pero eran demasiado caros con la economía de estos tiempos, le pedí ayuda a Levi y el los consiguió a un precio más bajo. En cambio yo le di algunas cosas...-

-¿Qué le diste?- Espero no se haya metido en problemas. -Soló te diré que es algo relacionado a Eren.-

Al día siguiente Eren llegó preguntando acerca que de donde el capitán había sacado un retrato de el en vestido. Jean era bueno dibujando así que bueno, un favor por un favor... -Me preguntó de donde...- Dije sarcásticamente.

 **Jean.**

Este día...Aparte de ser navidad era nuestro aniversario numero 3... Estábamos en una de las ciudades interiores y pedí un permiso especial para bajar a las ciudades subterráneas , ahí habían varias tiendas clandestinas no eran cosas ilegales si no que, la mayoría de las veces eran cosas muy extrañas de ver. En cuanto baje, tuve que cambiarme el uniforme, ya que no me podía permitir que me vieran comprando en un lugar así de manera tal vez poco legal. ¿Enserio me tomare tantas molestias por este día? Si. 3 años es mucho, el primer año fue un bolígrafo bastante caro, el segundo año fue un nuevo par de lentes. Armin solo quería cosas que le fueran útiles. Pero era diferente comprar cosas para el, que comprarlas a los demás. Yo sabía lo que a el le gustaba y eso hacía más difícil el trabajo. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera comprado algo al azar.

Y fue ahí donde se ilumino mi mente, era tan obvio... Ese pequeño puesto era la única opción... _"Librería"_ El amaba leer, veía como cada día absorbía la información de algún libro diferente al anterior. Pero el único problema era ¿Cuál debería comprar? Estaba repleto de libros aunque algunos ya los conocía de las manos del rubio, pero apostaría que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí nunca en su vida los había visto. No se si fue simple coincidencia o a eso se le llama tener suerte, pero cuando por accidente golpee una repisa un libro cayó a mi cabeza.

"Detrás de los muros." Era un libro bastante grueso y se veía bastante viejo por sus páginas un poco amarillentas, pero parecía estar completo y no tenía daño alguno , decía tratarse sobre el mundo exterior y los seres vivos que habitaban en el. Armin aveces me contaba acerca de querer explorar lo que hay mas allá de estos muros. Su rostro siempre se iluminaba con cada palabra que decía, ese era su sueño y para mi era lo más hermoso verlo sonreír de aquel modo. Tal vez no sea algo útil pero si algo que lo hará feliz.

El precio era alto, pero creo valdría la pena gastarlo. Ahora era capitán y Armin comandante. Así que tal vez sobraba un poco el dinero, solo un poco...

Compré el libro, y lo guarde en el pequeño maletín donde guardaba también mi uniforme. Yo de verdad espero le gusté. Salí del subterráneo y busque en alguna tienda un empaque para guardarlo. Entré a una tienda donde se vendían este tipo de cosas. Observe alrededor y justo en esa área estaba el Titan observando con detenimiento cada envoltura. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dio un pequeño brinco con rubor en su cara. -¡J..Jean! ¡Que sorpresa! Yo solo estaba viendo.-

-Aja...¿Qué piensas que haces?- Pregunté. -Solo estaba buscando alguna envoltura...-

-Es para el enano... ¿Qué piensas darle?- Se puso un poco nervioso, era muy raro verle así...

-Ah si...Para el. T..Tan solo son unos anillos de compromiso...- Se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos.

-En ese caso tal vez deberías escoger un color claro y sin estampados ¿no crees? Mira...Este es lindo.- Un papel blanco con leves destellos dorados también le agregué un listón también dorado. Eren lo miro y pareció gustarle. ¿Estábamos teniendo una platica normal? Tal vez ya comenzábamos a madurar...

-¿Le compraste algo a Armin?- Preguntó. -Un libro.-

-Un libro...¿Sobre que?-

-El mundo.- El sonrío.

-De seguro le gustará.- dijo y se despidió para ir directo a pagar.

¿Ya habían llegado tan lejos como para comprar anillos de compromiso? Bueno, Levi es demasiado mayor así que es lo normal...Mantienen una relación seria.

Pedí permiso de pasar al almacén y me cambie la ropa de nuevo a mi uniforme para poder regresar sin problemas. Monte a mi caballo, debía regresar a el cuartel en el que había dormido la noche anterior, se haría una fiesta entre los altos mandos de los escuadrones, en el castillo. A Armin y a mí nos habían invitado, iríamos juntos. Claro, no podía ir con nadie mas. Creo que también iría Eren por parte de Levi debido a que se podía llevar un acompañante, ¿se comprometerán en la misma fiesta? Sería un gran espectáculo y más viniendo de el, quien no sabia ni lo que era tener una relación amorosa con alguien a sus 12 años de edad. Termino sabiéndolo cuando Heichou le hizo la propuesta, aunque al principio fue solo trabajo termino yendo muy lejos a tal punto de que Eren ya no era virgen. Y uno supondría que el es quien manda debido a su altura, pero el enano tiene bastante fuerza y no se deja dominar por cualquiera. Y mucho menos por un titan.

Debía regresar a darme un baño y arreglarme, tal vez Armin ya se había arreglado. Nunca lo he visto con traje, era una fiesta formal así que todos debían llevar uno. Tal vez hasta se peine, aunque me gusta su cabello despeinado cuando despierta por la mañana y a pesar de que lo peine, cuando hay mucho viento o vamos a caballo se despeina de cualquier forma.

Por suerte esta noche no hacía viento y tampoco iríamos a caballo ya que el cuartel estaba bastante cerca del castillo. Me apresure en llegar y en la entrada estaba Levi y me volteo a ver, lo más normal sería saludarle. -Tsk...- El desvió la mirada. Era de pocas palabras...Sigue igual. Cuando llego Eren se había puesto un traje y me reí -Te ves patético.- Me seguí riendo. -Ah...Fue el Heichou quien escogió el tra...- Sentí un fuerte dolor en mis "partes" . Si, me había dado una patada.

-Vayámonos Eren.- Jalo al chico de la corbata mientras yo me retorcía un poco del dolor. Agh ese maldito enano...

Entre al edificio había varios hombres en traje y mujeres en vestidos largos. Si Armin usara vestido...Sería igual que ver a la Reina. Pero mucho más sexy a mi gusto... Aunque las únicas veces que lo he visto sin ropa son las noches de verano donde el duerme en ropa interior o cuando vamos a alguna agua termal. Su cuerpo era totalmente erótico, y el se descuidaba mucho conmigo pero me mantengo firme ya que a el no le gustan estas cosas. Dicen que los hombre solo pensamos en sexo, pero cualquier persona se pondría así después de 3 años saliendo creo... Aunque, ¿tal vez Armin espere a el matrimonio? Si lo más probable, el pensaba en esa clase de cosas. Es tal vez su sueño y esta esperando a que se lo proponga...Si, ¡el próximo año ese sera su regalo! Estoy decidido. No hay nada que perder, tengo un año para armarme de valor y hacerlo.

Toque la puerta del cuarto varias veces "¡Enseguida voy!" Escuche y después un fuerte golpe al suelo y finalmente se abrió la puerta. -L-Lo siento Jean estaba terminando de arreglarme...- Si. Sin duda debía pedirle matrimonio, no podía dejarlo ir. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta tal vez un poco descuidada pero a el todo se le veía bien, su corbata sujetada de manera torpe, y el cuello de la camiseta mal acomodado. Lo tomé de los hombros y le di un beso en los labios. -¡J-Jean!-

-Tenemos que acomodarte eso.- Sonreí y le di leves empujones para entrar a la habitación. Deshice su corbata y la sujete como era debido, acomode el cuello de su camisa, su peinado no estaba mal así que lo deje como estaba. -Eres muy lindo Armin.- Le dio otro beso más. -Haces que pierda mi confianza como hombre ...- Suspiro. Roce con mi mano por encima de su pantalón por donde era su entrepierna. -Bueno...Aquí sigues siendo hombre ¿no?.-

-N-No hagas eso...Se siente raro...-El se sonrojo bastante.

Sonreí...Luego recordé lo de la propuesta y me aparte un poco. -Lo siento.- Lo mire. -Se va haciendo tarde y todavía ni me he dado un baño, estuve todo el día fuera.-

Me metí al baño que había ahí mismo en la habitación y comencé a quitarme la ropa. El es demasiado lindo...No lo soporto... Me estuve duchando y a la vez pensé en varias maneras de proponerselo...Matrimonio. No solo por el sexo si no que, sería una gran experiencia creo yo...

Salí del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, en la cama estaba Armin con varios papeles y sus anteojos. -¿Incluso en este día trabajas?- Me volteo a ver y enseguida guardo el papel entre las paginas de un libro. -Ah no solo estaba leyendo acerca de algo...- Me quite la toalla y iba a comenzar a cambiarme, el rubio desvió la mirada hacía el reloj -No es tan tarde, tienes todavía tiempo.- Siguió viendo hacía allá.

-¿Puedes abrochar mi cinturón?- Me acerque a el y le pregunte.

-¿He?...Pero siempre lo...¿No puedes?- Se puso nervioso. -Me lastime un poco la muñeca mientras estaba amarrando al caballo.- El asintió y lo hizo sin problema. Había cerrado los ojos. -Listo.- Dijo y volteo a verme con los ojos ya abiertos.

Termine de cambiarme por mi cuenta y acomodar mi cabello. -¿Qué opinas Armin? Soy muy atractivo en traje ¿No es así?-

-C-Como digas...Solo vayámonos.- Se sonrojo. Salimos de la habitación y las resguardamos con llave. Lo pasillos ya estaban vacíos, llegaríamos un poco tarde. Llevaba el regalo de Armin en el mismo maletín. -Por cierto Armin...-

-¿Si?-

-Feliz 3 Aniversario ¿no?- Sonreí. -Igualmente Jean.- Se levanto en puntas y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Tan adorable.

...

Salimos del cuartel y comenzamos a caminar apresurados hacía el castillo donde se encontraban varios soldados en la entrada.

-¿Su nombre?- Preguntaron. -Ya lo saben...Armin Arlert, y este es mi acompañante Jean Kirschtein.- Su manera de pronunciar mi nombre...

-Lo siento Capitán, la Reina fue muy clara al decir que no quería gente desconocida por miedo a algún maleante.-

-No hay problema, gracias.- Ambos entramos, y en el salón habían varias mesas a los lados de la pista de baile. Se escuchaba vals y se veían a varias parejas bailando. Había una mesa reservada al nombre de Armin. -¿Porque la mesa es tan grande solo para nosotros dos?-

-Pedí permiso a Historia...La Reina. Para algo especial, y ella enseguida acepto.-

Al fondo se escuchaban varias voces... "Diablos, ¿donde estarán?" "Sasha inclínate y te usare como banquillo para ver más alto" "Chicos cállense...No veo a Eren" "¿Donde estará mi querida Historia?"

-¡Ya los vi Sasha!- Se escucho un grito, comenzaron a correr hacía nosotros. -Hola Armin gracias por...- La interrumpieron.

-¿Donde esta ese enano con mi Eren?- Dijo Mikasa. -De seguro se fueron a tener sexo a los sanitarios, lo hacen donde sea...Con tal de que sea un material que aguante.- Ella enseguida corrió hacía los sanitarios...

-¡Reina usted no puede...!- Vi a Armin con vestido corriendo en dirección a Ymir. -¡Historia!- Ambas se abrazaron... Era un momento emotivo a pesar de verse todos los días.

-¿Como están sus hijos? Sasha y Connie.- Pregunto Armin, ambos voltearon a verse. -¡Los niños!- Gritaron ambos y salieron corriendo.

¿He? Se volvieron a desaparecer todos... Solo quedábamos Armin y yo en la mesa de nuevo. -Le pregunte a Historia si me dejaba invitarlos y le parecio una excelente idea, pero parece que ya todos se perdieron por ahí...-

-Iré por algo de beber ¿Vienes?-

-Ah...Yo no tomo alcohol Jean.- Dijo

-¿Por qué no te gusta?- El negó con la cabeza "No se" Quiso decir.

-Es una fiesta deberías divertirte, siempre estas trabajando duro así que lo mereces.- El siguió negando.

-Vas a oler a alcohol.-

Suspire. -Esta bien.- Sonreí.

-Tenemos que buscar a Eren.- Dijo y yo hice una mueca. -Hoy es cumpleaños de Levi...¿Por favor?- Me miro directamente haciendo puchero.

No quiero recibir otra patada "Ahí" pero si me lo pide así por supuesto que iba a ceder... Agarré su mano y asentí con la cabeza.

Sonrío y me comenzó a llevar alrededor de todo el salón buscando a la parejita. En el salón habían unas escaleras que guiaban a un pequeño pasillo del castillo, dieron autorización para pasar. -Ahora que eres Capitán, siento que tienes mucho poder.-

-Bueno...No le doy mal uso creo...- Sonrío.

En ese pasillo estaban los baños donde vimos a Levi arrastrando a Eren contra su voluntad, dentro de este. -¡Eren!- Grito Armin, Levi nos volteo a ver y chasqueo la lengua. -A-Armin...- Se levanto y se acerco.

-¡Aquí esta!- De su traje saco un pequeño obsequio...A ese papel es... -¡E-Eren aquí no- Exclamo Armin.

Ah es el papel que Eren había comprado hoy para los anillos...¿Por qué se lo entrega a Armin? Levi me estaba mirando con demasiado desagrado.

-Oí Eren...Me dijeron que estos baños necesitaban una limpieza...- Jalo a Eren de la corbata y se lo llevo arrastrando de nuevo al baño. No sin antes darme otra patada.

-¡Levi...F-Feliz cumpleaños!- Alcanzo a decir Armin, el mayor saco una de sus manos por la puerta del baño y levanto su dedo medio hacía el chico.

¿Por qué será tan odioso?...Pero lo que más me interesa es saber que le dio Armin. Lo mire y estaba aguardando la caja contra su pecho y ponía la cara como la de una chica enamorada. ¿Será algo que haya querido mucho? Más que el libro...Lo hubiera pensado antes...No solo le gustan los libros ¿verdad? Agh... De seguro ese idiota de Eren me mintió.

-Bien...¿Por qué no lo abres?- El dio un pequeño salto -¡M-Más tarde!, no hay prisa...- Dijo inmediatamente. Vi guardar la caja en su bolsillo iba a decir algo más...

-¡Ah! Hmmm ¡H-Heichou!...- Se escuchaba mucho alboroto el baño. -Eres un mocoso repugnante Eren.- Le tape los oídos a Armin.

-¡Ah...No...!-

-¡Pasame el jodido jabón!-

-¡Ah! Me duele Heichou...¡No me siga golpeando!- Se escuchaban varios ruidos y el piso temblaba un poco. -¡Eres mierda!-

No era nada malo, pero para ser precavido decidí sacar a Armin de ahí con los oídos tapados.

-¿Sabes que se escucha de cualquier modo?- Dijo Armin con la voz un poco alta. -Ah...Lo siento.-

-Tan solo con las manos no puedes privar a alguien completamente del sonido.- Suspire y acaricie su cabeza.

El se sonrojo y adelanto un poco el paso, siempre evitaba que lo viera así. Mire su cuerpo por detrás de pies a cabeza, el pantalón le ajustaba en la parte del trasero.

-Me gusta como se te ve ese traje.- El me volteo a ver.

-¿Enserio? Es raro verme así...-

-Para nada, te ves lindo.- Lo abrace por detrás. Eren le dio ese regalo tal vez después encontró una mejor envoltura y le dio a Armin esa... Si, no siempre tienen que ser cosas malas...

-Jean casi se hace el brindis por la reina, recuerda que llegamos tarde...- Puso su mano sobre una de las mías y la acaricio con ternura. Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla. -Vamos.- Me separe, no debería pensar cosas así, se que Armin me ama y no puedo seguir dudando si pienso proponerle matrimonio alguna vez.

Bajamos por los escalones y nos acercamos a nuestra mesa. Ya estaban todos ahí, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Mikasa, Armin, Historia y yo...También contaría a Eren pero en estos momentos tiene algunos asuntos que atender con Levi. Estábamos rodeados de varios soldados debido a la presencia de la reina en nuestra mesa. Comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias a todos por venir, como sabrán en mis tercer año en el trono. No saben de cuanto valor me arme en ese tiempo...al principio fue difícil. Si. Tenía apenas 15 años, y recién me había convertido en soldado , tuve que dejar mi deber por el bien de los pueblos. Yo los respeto mucho a todos ustedes y son personas que han conseguido el lugar en el que están. Mi amigos aquí presentes me apoyan y no puedo quedar mal frente a ellos. Ser reina a mi corta edad tiene muchas complicaciones, quisiera seguir como soldado para poder estar cerca de ellos. Fui entrenada para proteger a la humanidad y aun cuando esos 3 años de duros ejercicios no me sirvan ahora, sigo teniendo fe y entregando mi corazón. Sigo peleando.- Se poso firme y saludo.

Todos los soldados se levantaron de su lugar y saludaron, las demás personas solo se pusieron en pie mostrando respeto. Con el traje era un poco difícil saludar, pero era nuestra amiga y le brindábamos nuestro apoyo.

Todos tomaron sus copas y las alzaron -¡Por el triunfo de la humanidad!- Al momento se escucho el tintineo de las copas tocándose unas con otras entre sí.

Tome un trago y mire a Armin quien mostró desagrado mientras bebía. Era hora de entregarle su obsequio.

-Armin.- Le hablé. Me miro pero un soldado se puso en medio de nosotros y se lo llevo un poco lejos de ahí. Me senté en nuestra mesa y voltee a ver a los demás quienes se entregaban sus obsequios. "Una cesta repleta de patatas, lo que querías." "Gracias, yo te conseguí una peluca." "Historia, te daré mi regalo en tu habitación.." "Ymir hay gente aquí."

Mire a donde Eren y Levi, ¿le iba a proponer matrimonio enserio? Le dio una bolsa grande y Levi comenzó a sacar varios productos de limpieza de ahí. Estaba feliz. El a Eren le dio unos calzoncillos tamaño Titan. -Tu titan siempre anda desnudo por ahí, no me lo agradezcas.- ¿Al final fue un cobarde y no se los dio? Me tome la molestia de ayudarlo...Por primera vez. Se apagaron las luces de repente.

-¿E-Enserio tengo que hacerlo en publico?-

-Planee esta fiesta solo por ti así que tienes que hacerlo.- Se prendieron las luces y en medio del salón Historia empujaba a Armin . -¡Ah!..L-Lo siento.- ¿Que pensaba hacer?-

Saco un bloc de notas y comenzó a leer.

 **Armin.**

Siento la sangre hirviendo, la rodillas me tiemblan y creo que hasta estoy sudando un poco. Ya había tomado la decisión, y hasta había pedido hacer anillos de nuestras tallas. Eren fue a comprar la envoltura y escogió una perfecta. Historia hizo esta fiesta como una oportunidad para mí, e incluso dejo que invitara a nuestros viejos compañeros de escuadrón. Toda estaba en orden y tenía que agradecer el esfuerzo que hicieron por mi. No podía quedarme callado, llevaba meses planeando esto y no quería que pensaran que era un cobarde. Era ahora.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, todos me estaban viendo. El, me estaba viendo...Me ponía nervioso. -Dio un muy buen discurso Reina... Me toca a mí hablar he...- Reí nervioso. -¿P...Por donde debería empezar?.. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, 3 años en total desdé que empezamos a salir y 6 años en los que hemos estado juntos. ¿No Jean?- Lo miré y el tenía una cara de confusión a cada palabra que iba diciendo, pero asintió. -Creo que antes nunca me hubiera atrevido a decir estás cosas en publico, y menos si es tanta gente importante la que se encuentra aquí. Tu me diste confianza, pero a pesar de eso no estoy seguro de que todas las cosas que estoy diciendo sean las correctas. Tengo una mente brillante, la gente me lo ha dicho y lo reconoce, quisiera que eso me ayudará ahora. Jean Kirschtein, tu sabes que te amo ¿verdad? , creo que nuestra relación ha avanzado bastante y quisiera avanzar al siguiente nivel. -

Le entregue la pequeña caja a Jean. El tiro del listón y quito el papel con mucho cuidado, algo más, una pequeña caja color negro. La abrió. Dos sortijas de oro, por dentro tenían grabado nuestros nombres. El sonrío. -Jean... Tu...Bueno solo si quieres...- Suspire. -¿Puedes casarte conmigo?-

-¿Por qué parece que me estás pidiendo un favor? Si puedo pero no me preguntaste si quiero.-

-¿Y quieres?- Agache la cabeza.

-¿Tu que crees?.. Pensaba proponerlo yo, aunque no creí que estuvieras tan desesperado por pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo... Si Armin, quiero casarme contigo.-

El saco el anillo más pequeño de la caja -Ven dame tu mano.- Dijo. Yo le cedí y puso el anillo en mi dedo . Después el me entrego la caja y me otorgo su mano esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Saque cuidadosamente el anillo grande y lo puse en su dedo. El enseguida me jalo de la muñeca y me dio un beso. Escuche a la gente aplaudir y creo que hasta a gente llorar.

"Eren, maldito marica." "Y..Yo también quiero casarme Heichou." Después se escucho un fuerte golpe. "¿No hay algo para mí Eren?" "Agh...Eso duele... te conseguí otra bufanda esa ya es muy vieja ¿no?"

Jean me miro a los ojos.

-Siempre me gustaron, son muy grandes y azules.- Parpadee varias veces y desvíe la vista. -G-Gracias..- Dije.

-Por cierto... La envoltura de los anillos...-

-Ah ¿Te gusto? A mí también me pareció muy linda, quedaba perfecta.- Sonreí.

-¿Enserio?.. Yo la escogí.-

-¿A que te refie..- Me interrumpió. -Ah yo también tengo algo para ti.- Dijo y fue a buscar en su maletín. Me extendió un paquete rectangular. -Creo que no es mucho comparado a lo que tu me diste, pero lo compré pensando en ti y espero te guste.-

-Cualquier cosa que me des me hace feliz Jean.- Comencé a abrir el paquete con delicadeza, era un envoltorio color beige claro y un listón Ocre.

Un libro. "Detrás de los muros." Leí la contraportada. x800 era un libro bastante viejo pero estaba en perfecto estado, dentro de sus páginas hablaba sobre una Aurora Boreal, volcanes, cataratas, arboles incluso más grandes que el titan colosal. Me encanta. De pequeño solía leer libros acerca del mundo exterior, pero este libro lo narró una persona que lo vivió y se le fue arrebatado... -Gracias Jean... De verdad me gusta.- Lo abracé. Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza. No me equivoco con escogerlo a el como pareja.

 **Jean.**

Al final el fue quien me lo propuso, durante le resto de la fiesta se la paso leyendo el libro y contándome acerca de cada cosa que leía. "Algún día." "Tu me acompañaras." decía. Sus ojos se iluminaban y sonreía radiante. Mi corazón latía y yo asentía a cada cosa que me decía. "Lo haremos juntos." Tomé su mano era pequeña y delgada, se alimenta bien, pero aun así nunca gana peso. ¿Pensar lo hará adelgazar? Tal vez el estrés... -Jean se va haciendo tarde...- Si, ya no había casi gente en la fiesta. Ya muchos se habían retirado ya. -Creo que iré a darle las gracias a Historia.- Se levantó de su lugar y fue a donde la reina quien se encontraba siendo acosada sexualmente por Ymir.

Me quede ahí sentado pensando... Ya estaba oficialmente comprometido con Armin, tal vez ya podamos... Me sonroje... No estoy del todo seguro... El no ha hablado respecto a eso. Lo miré y seguía hablando con la reina. Han pasado tantas cosas, aveces lo creo imposible. Mi madre aveces me decía que con la actitud que tenía difícilmente iba a conseguir una pareja. Últimamente me dijo que había cambiado mucho a lo que era antes, desde que empecé a salir con Armin, seguía siendo arrogante pero pensaba un poco más en las cosas. A ella le agradaba Armin, decía que era un muy buen chico. ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa que vamos a casarnos?

-Termine Jean.- Me tocó el hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos. -Ah...Entonces vayámonos.- Me levante del asiento y tome a Armin de la mano. Salimos del salón y afuera había un carruaje. -¿Quieres subir?- Preguntó Armin. -Si caminamos tenemos más tiempo de hablar.- Dije. El asintió y alguien más subió al carruaje. Comenzamos a caminar, ya todos los puestos habían cerrado y en las calles había silencio absoluto. Mire al cielo, lo mejor era darnos prisa parecía que pronto llovería. Y si, a mitad del camino comenzó a llover. -¡P-Por eso te preguntaba si querías irte en carruaje!- Grito Armin a la vez que corríamos en medio de la lluvia para llegar lo antes posible al cuartel. -¡No me había fijado en el cielo!- Contesté. La ropa se humedecía y nosotros seguíamos corriendo, si hubiera gente ahí de seguro pensarían que estamos locos por caminar a mitad de la noche con el cielo nublado a riesgo de lluvia sin ningún paraguas o algo con lo que cubrirnos. Finalmente llegamos al cuartel, nos secamos un poco en la entrada para no ensuciar todo el piso. Ya un poco secos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Armin se quito los zapatos en la entrada y colgó su saco húmedo en el perchero junto a su corbata. Coloque mis zapatos junto los de el y colgué mis cosas a un lado de las suyas. El se dejo caer a la cama y comenzó a respirar. -Vas a mojar la cama...¿Te cansaste?-

-Lo siento...No tenía planeado correr con traje en medio de la lluvia después de salir de una fiesta en la que nos comprometimos.- Dijo. Me reí un poco.

Me deje caer a su lado. -Yo también me cansé un poco. Espero no se haya mojado el libro.- Si supiera cuanto gasté en el... -Esta en tu maletín.- Dijo.

-Esta bien...- Me acomode de lado viéndolo a el. Tenía un lindo perfil... El se dio la vuelta hacía donde yo estaba y me miro. -Gracias por el regalo.- Sonrío. Me pegué un poco más hacía el, lo tomé del mentón y le dí un beso. Tal vez probando algo nuevo. Abrí un espacio entre mis labios esperando que el hiciera lo mismo y poder jugar con su lengua. El apretó un poco mi camiseta pero se dejaba llevar. Me separé de el recuperando un poco de aire. Mire su rostro con una expresión que nunca había visto en el. Una cara que podría calentarme a cualquier hora del día. Lo acomode para poder ponerme por encima de el con cuidado de aplastarlo. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, botón por botón hasta que estuviera totalmente abierta y pudiera ver despejada el área donde empezaría mi trabajo.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunte. -Y-Yo...- No había respuesta de parte suya. -Armin...- Lo mire directo a los ojos. -C-Creo que...Esta bien...- Se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Sonreí.

-Iré lento...También es mi primera vez en esto.-

¿Por donde debería empezar? Su piel era muy blanca y sus pezones se veían lindos de color rosado. "Tal vez deba tocarlos." Roce uno con mis dedos y reaccionaron poniéndose un poco duros. -T..Tu mano está fría.- Lo presione un poco y Armin suspiro. Tal vez... acerqué mi boca a uno y lo lamí. -¡Hmn..!- Se retorció un poco.

Lo comencé a chupar dando leves mordidas y con mi mano jugaba con el otro acariciándolo y apretando un poco. -¡Ah!..Jea..n- comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mi boca, subiendo del torso hasta su cuello mordiendo y succionando a la vez que dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas. Con mi mano desabroche su cinturón, me seguía doliendo un poco pero a estas alturas le deje de prestar atención. Por encima del pantalón acaricie su miembro. -Esta duro Armin.-

-¡A-Ahí...Hmn!- Se retorcía. Decidí aflojar un poco, y opte por bajar el cierre de su pantalón y deshacerme de el. Conseguí la linda imagen de un Armin semidesnudo. Metí mi mano por dentro de su bóxer y se sentía aun más duro que con la tela encima. Habría que deshacerse también del bóxer. Enseguida su miembro se poso firme hacía arriba. -Apenas estamos comenzando y ya se emociono demasiado...- Tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y comencé a frotarlo. -¡Jean! Ah...N..No.- Se ponía cada vez más duro, ¿debería usar la boca también? Nunca me imagine haciéndolo... Abrí la boca y lo metí. Separe un poco sus piernas para que fuera más fácil.

-S-Se siente raro Jean..-

Lo chupe de arriba a abajo mientras escuchaba los gemidos del rubio. Me concentré más en la punta que parecía tener más efecto en el. -¡Jean, siento algo...Ah!- un espeso líquido comenzó a correr . -No aguantas mucho...-

-L-Lo siento no se que... Nunca había pasado.- No se si finge inocencia pero es muy adorable.

-Es tu turno.- Dije. El me miro confuso. -Solo has lo que sea.- Sonreí. El se sonrojo bastante.

-S-Siéntate recargado en la cabecera.- Le hice caso y me moví. El se acerco y se sentó en mis piernas. -Una vez Ymir me estaba molestando y me presto un libro con muchas ilustraciones acerca de esto... Claro que solo vi la primera página...- Yo acaricie su cabeza y quite la liga que sujetaba su pelo, cayendo todo hasta cubrir su cuello. -Así tal vez estés más cómodo.- El sonrío y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa. -No hay que dejar que se ensucie. -

Reí un poco. -Estaba lloviendo fuera... Así que de cualquier modo está sucia.-

-Es verdad...- Dijo.

Siguió en lo suyo, y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de mi pantalón. -Primero te negaste a abrocharle y ahora incluso lo desabrochas. -

-No tienes porque recordarlo...- Le temblaban las manos.

-Yo continuare...- Dije. -Soy yo quién te está obligando a hacer esto.- El negó con la cabeza. -Yo te dije que estaba bien...- Bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y yo ayudé a quitarlo. -Tomate tu tiempo.- Dije finalmente. El se quedo observando por varios segundos. -¿P-Por qué tu bulto está tan grande?- Reí.

-Dices muchas cosas raras Armin, es como si yo preguntará porque el tuyo es tan peque... Nada.- Tal vez pierda su confianza como hombre si le digo...

-¿Que cosa?-

-Olvídalo no es nada.- El asintió con la cabeza y bajo un poco mi bóxer dejando expuesto mi miembro, su expresión cambio repentinamente a una asustada.

-M-Mejor no quiero hacer esto...- Se movió hacía el otro extremo de la cama dándome la espalda. -¿Por qué?- Pregunté.

-Esque...¡Eren dijo que dolía mucho! Y que el no se había podido poner en pie durante una semana.-

-Bueno...Levi es un poco brusco.- Me rasqué en la nuca. -Sí pero de cualquier modo dolerá.-

Me acerque a el y lo abrace por detrás. -Déjame hacerlo a mí, intentare que no te duela.- El se calmó un poco. Su cabello estaba húmedo y pero aún quedaba un poco de olor a su shampoo eso mezclado con sudor. Era un aroma bastante agradable. -Más vale que así sea...- Dijo para terminar. Me molestaba que estuviera dándome la espalda, así no podría ver sus expresiones. -¿Podemos cambiarnos de posición?-

-Así esta bien...Me hace sentir más seguro.- Suspiré. Tal vez la próxima vez... Acerque mis labios a su cuello, haciendo hacía el lado el pelo que lo cubría. Era tan blanco y su piel era delicada, había que tratarle con suavidad si no quería que se rompiera. Mordí un poco su cuello no bruscamente, apenas y lo rozaban mis dientes. Lamía sobre cada mordida que daba, dejaba marcas pequeñas pero con el tiempo se quitarían. Las manos con las que lo abrazaba. Una la recorrí hacía uno de sus pezones para acariciarlo y jugar con el, como esos papeles burbuja en lo que están envuelto los equipos nuevos. Con la otra acaricie su miembro que ya se había puesto duro de nuevo. El se retorcía y daba uno que otro gemido a la vez que mi boca y manos trabajaban, su trasero ese que tanto admiro se chocaba contra mi entrepierna una y otra vez. Moría por poder tocarlo y jugar con el de manera sucia. -Abre la boca.- Le susurré al oído. El enseguida hizo caso y la mano con la que había estado tocando sus pezones la acerque y metí unos cuantos de mies dedos en ella. El con lengua los estaba humedeciendo, uno, dos y tres. Mordí un poco su lóbulo. Su boca estaba trabajando bastante bien, estaba tibia. Saque mi mano de su boca y enseguida la baje hasta su trasero. El reacciono de inmediato. -E-Espera Jean ¿Q-Qué vas a...-

Introducí uno de mis dedos en su pequeño orificio. -Esta muy bien cerrado...-

-E-Eso está sucio.-

-¿También eres un obsesionado a la limpieza como Levi?- Moví mi dedo intentando abrir espacio, estaba bastante apretado. Metí un segundo dedo y las manos de Armin hacían un puño que jalaba la cobija. Los seguía moviendo, con mi otra mano apreté un poco su trasero. -Siempre me ha gustado bastante...-

-E-Eso lo se... Es fácil darse cuenta si lo miras todo el tiem...¡Ah!- Saque los tres dedos. Sería más sencillo entrar así. -Armin necesito que te acomodes mirándome a mi.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tal vez te duela menos...- El asintió y volteo encontrándose con mi mirada. Enseguida se puso rojo. -Esta bien... Solo agárrate de mis hombros...Intentare se suave.-

Con mis manos abrí un poco más sus piernas para que no fuera tan difícil. Poco a poco lo fui metiendo hasta que entro toda la punta. El suspiro. -¿Va bien?-

-S-Sí...Aunque creo imposible que logré entrar todo...-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan malo calculando?- Le besé en la frente y lo metí aun más, el sujeto con fuerza mis hombros. -¡Ah!...Armin estas apretando aquí abajo.- Lo metí más. -¡D-Duele Jean!- Se recargo en mi hombro y sentía algunas gotas cayendo sobre el.

-Me detendré por un momento...¿Estás bien?-

-D-Duele mucho...-

-Lo siento Armin... Sabes que no te haría daño a propósito, se va pasar rápido el dolor. Solo aguanta, ven abrázame bien.- El levanto el rostro y me miro. Yo agache un poco la cabeza y le besé mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos. Entre de poco a poco, Armin enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda a la vez. Finalmente entro todo.

-¿Ves que no era tanto problema?- Sonreí y el frunció el ceño. -Tal vez porque a ti nunca te han intentado meter algo de brutal tamaño por ahí detrás.- Ni quisiera que alguien lo hiciera...

-Comenzare a moverme lento...- El me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Moví las caderas lentamente, tenía la suerte de manejar el equipo de maniobras a la perfección, así que en esté caso sería fácil...Creo.

Lo moví de arriba a abajo con suavidad, Armin gemía en mi oído iba aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y el volumen de los gemidos iba subiendo por igual. -¡Ah...J Jean...S-Se siente bien...!- Su interior estaba bastante caliente, seguí moviéndome hasta el punto en el que el también comenzó a moverse por cuenta propia. -A-Arm...- Lo sujete de la cintura y hacía embestida tras embestida. Los gemidos de Armin se escuchaban tan dulces una y otra vez repitiéndose en mi oído tal vez desde ese momento sería mi sonido favorito, tanto como repetir mi nombre después de cada uno. -¡Ah, Jean!- Después de todo valió la pena esperar tres años. Era demasiado importante para mí, y nos comprometimos este mismo día... -Jean..¡Voy a...!- Un liquido caliente escurrió sobre mi abdomen. -Armin..!- No podía resistir más, tenía que... -¡Ah!- Termine corriéndome dentro de el. Lo saque y me deje caer hacía atrás con el encima. Se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones por toda la habitación, Armin finalmente se acercó y me dio un beso. -Te amo Jean.- Sonrío. Lo abracé.

-Yo también.-

-Feliz 3 aniversario ¿No?- Dijo.

-Sí, y también feliz navidad.-

Dio una risita y nos quedamos en silencio después de eso.

...

El se había enojado conmigo. Me lleva repitiendo toda la mañana lo mismo "Me duele Jean." "No me puedo parar Jean." "Tu dijiste que no pasaría nada Jean." "Jean." "Jean." "Jean."

-Necesito trabajar Jean.- Tomo sus lentes del buró ,se sentó con dificultad en uno de los lados de la cama recargándose en la cabecera. Mostraba un dolor en su rostro. Le pase los libros que estaban en un pequeño escritorio de al lado de la puerta. -Cuando regresemos a casa necesito buscar un libro...-

-Armin... Deja los libros y salgamos a algún lado, ayer Connie me dijo que si podíamos ir con el y Eren a...- Me miro con enojo y después regresó la mirada a sus libros. -Creí que el sexo calmaba a las personas y las hacía más felices, no creí que te fueras a enojar...- Balbucee.

-Jean..- Se froto las sienes. -No estoy enojado.- Me miro.

-Lo parece...-

El río un poco. -Enserio duele mucho..¿Como quieres que esté?- Tenía razón.

-Fui lo más gentil que pude.- Sonreí. -Claro.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Me senté al lado suyo y acaricie su cabeza. -Estas despeinado.- Su pelo también se había esponjado un poco debido a la humedad. Se veía gracioso.

-¿Tenemos planes para Año nuevo?- Preguntó.

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir a algún lado?-

-Sí. Pensaba visitar a tu madre.- Sentí mis pelos poniéndose en punta.

-¿A-A mi madre?-

-Sí. Después de todo ella me ayudo a comprar los anillos. Quería llevarle un presente.-

-¿Por qué le pides ayuda a mi madre?-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste. Es tu madre.- Recargue la cabeza hacía atrás y me golpee con la cabecera de la cama.

-Ten cuidado, recuerda que no estamos en nuestra habitación, incluso tendré que lavar las sabanas de aquí debido a la calentura de alguien.- Hablaba tan normal a la vez que leía.

-No parecía importarte anoche...- Cerro el libro. Y me volteo a ver. -¿Por qué crees tu que...? ¿Donde está tu anillo?- Preguntó.

Me mire la mano y no estaba. -Debe haberse caído por ahí, recuerda que llegamos mojados tal vez resbaló o algo.-

-Jean...- Se iba a levantar de la cama pero cayó de rodillas al suelo, no le importo y se inclinó a buscarlo bajo la cama. Yo comencé a mover las cobijas pensando que pudiera estar entre lo pliegues. Busqué en el buró y en sus cajones, incluso en el baño.

Nos dejamos caer a la cama agotados, habíamos movido cada cosa y buscado en cada rincón de la habitación. -¿Seguro que buscaste bien?- Preguntó.

-Estoy seguro, debe estar en algún lado...- Lo miré. -Perdona por perderlo.- Dije.

-Está bien, volveremos a buscar...- El se rodó hacía mi y recargo su cabeza contra mi pecho. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, lo tenía bastante largo y se despeinaba mucho. Me agradaba y la luz del sol se reflejaba y lo hacía parecer color oro. Era suave a pesar de no recibir algún trato en especial. Aveces hasta se enredaba con cosas en ... Mi dedo se atoro con algo.

-¡Auch! Jean, eso duele.- Se había enredado. -Lo siento, tienes algo aquí.-

Lo jale intentando no poner tanta fuerza y logró zafarse. -Pff...- Comencé a reír. -¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- Lo tomé del rostro y le dí un beso. Tomé su mano y le dí en anillo.

-¡Oh! Deja te lo pongo.- Le dí mi mano y el colocó el anillo por segunda vez. -Intenta no perderlo ahora.- Dijo.

Yo asentí. -Sabes...Si quieres que te deje de doler, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.- Le sonreí . -Ah no...- Lo abracé fuertemente y baje mi mano hasta su trasero.

-¿Vamos por una segunda ronda?-

-¡Ah no, Jean no!

-Te amo Armin...-

-¡No!-

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Aunque lo haya publicado mil días después de navidad...**

 **El 31 de diciembre o si no es así el 1 de enero traeré la segunda historia**

 **¡Levi x Eren!**

 **No será tan larga como está pero por igual espero les gusté.**


End file.
